Why
by sjt1988
Summary: When a body is found off the Astronomy Tower, the only question was Why? Contains suicide.


**Why?**

Hagrid was the first to see his body. He was finishing making a pot of tea when he saw something fall from the Astronomy tower. He left what he was doing to see what it was. He ran over and saw a body. The body was of Hugo Weasley. He cheeked for a pulse but knew there wasn't going to be one. Tears came to Hagrid. He looked up at the tower to see if there was anyone up there but he didn't see anything. He knew what happen. The only question he had been was, "Why?"

He got up and knew he had to get the Headmistress. He covered the boy with his jacket so no one would touch it. He walked through the halls thinking about happen with Hugo. Hugo was a bright boy and had a bright future ahead of him. All he saw was the happy boy with bright blue eyes and an easy smile. The last time Hagrid saw him was Saturday and he had come over for tea with his cousin Lily Potter. They were the last of the Weasleys/Potters children in Hogwarts. They told him what they were going to do after Hogwarts. Lily was going to work in Department of Magical Gaming and Sports. Hugo said that he was going to train as a Healer but he did have a look in his eyes like he didn't want to it.

Before Hagrid knew he was in front of the Headmistress' office. He said the password to the gargoyle. He went up the stairs and knocked on Professor McGonagall's door. The door opened and Hagrid saw the headmistress sitting behind her desk. She was working on some papers. Hagrid coughed to get her attention. She looked up. "Professor, I think you should come with me." McGonagall wanted to ask why but didn't when she saw the look on his face. She got up and followed him.

Hagrid took her to the body. He uncovered the body to let her see who it was. Tears came to her eyes. She didn't let any fall. "Hagrid I need you to take the body to the hospital wing then meet me in my office." Hagrid nodded. He picked up the body and headed for the hospital wing.

McGonagall sighed before she went a patronus to Professor Longbottom the head of Hugo's house and for him to get Miss Potter. McGonagall went back to her office to write to Hugo's parents. All she wanted to know was why did this happen. Hugo was such a happy boy what brought him to do this. She got to her office. She took a couple of breaths before she wrote to Ron and Hermione. It was hard to tell a parent that their child is dead. She couldn't let the tears fall; she had to be strong for everyone else even when she knew Hugo since he was in nappies. She sent the letter.

Hagrid was the first to show up. "Hagrid can you go up to the tower to see if Hugo left anything there," Hagrid nodded. He left. McGonagall didn't have time to let out tears because Professor Longbottom showed up with Lily Potter. She brought forth chairs for them. Neville had Lily sit.

Hagrid came back carrying a guitar case. He set it down on McGonagall desk. "There is a note but all it said was to give everything to family and a few friends." McGonagall opened to the case to see a beautiful guitar in there with a note taped to the top. She took the note from the case and read it. She placed the note on the desk.

"What did you need with Lily and me?" Neville asked his boss.

"I'll tell you soon." Just then her floo went off and Hermione and Ron Weasley came through. Tears were falling from their faces. McGonagall brought them chairs. Ron made sure that his wife had a chair but just stood behind her chair. Lily looked from her aunt and uncle to her professor, trying to figure out what was wrong.

McGonagall turned to Ron and Hermione. "You know why you are here." They nodded. "Lily, Neville, Hagrid found Hugo's body on the ground after he fell form the tower." It took a minute before it could sink in before tears came to Lily's eyes. Her best friend and cousin were dead. "Lily, I know this hard for you but I need to know what was going on in Hugo's life." McGonagall looked at her with concern.

"Hugo," Lily tried to get pass the lump in her throat.

"Minerva, can we do this later because it late and you just told her that her cousin killed himself," Hermione asked. When she said the kill himself a fresh batch of tears came.

McGonagall looked at her former student. "I wish I could but we are going need to know." Hermione nodded. "We might have to contract the authorities."

"We are the authorities," It was the first words out of Ron since he heard the news about his son.

"I know Ron but I have figured it out." Hermione got out her chair and went to her niece.

"Lily, I know this is hard but I know you can do this," Lily nodded. She gave a weak smile.

"Hugo was loved by everyone. They would all come to him for advice. He talked about getting out of this place and seeing the world before starting healer training. I can't see why he would do this."

"Did he have problems with the schoolwork?" McGonagall asked. Hermione gasped. Everyone knew how smart Hugo was.

"Not that I know of, he always had his work done on time," Lily said. The adults in the room nodded. They knew they weren't going to get anymore from her. McGonagall had to ask this question to his parents and she didn't want to.

"Ron, Hermione, was there any problems at home?" Hermione cover her mouth and Ron gripped the back of the chair that Lily was sitting at.

"No," Hermione choked out. Ron shook his head. "He was a happy boy." McGonagall nodded. She could see how hard this was on them. Hermione looked at her with red eyes. "Can we see his body?" She asked. McGonagall nodded.

"Hagrid can take you." She turned to Lily. "Would you like to go home?" McGonagall only knew how hard this was on Lily. Lily and Hugo were inseparable. Lily nodded. "I'll make arrangement with your parents. I would suggest that you tell your parents what is going on." Lily nodded. "Neville, can you take her to her dormitory so she can pack a bag?" Neville nodded, he helped Lily up and walked out the door.

Ron grabbed his wife's hand and followed Hagrid to the hospital room. McGonagall called the Potters and told that Lily would be coming home for a few days. They wanted to ask questions but she told that Lily will tell them when she got home. They understood and waited for their daughter to come home.

?

Ron and Hermione walked in the hospital wing to find the school nurse by the only bed in the room. Hugo was lying on the last bed with a curtain around the bed. Hagrid left them with the nurse. She stood back and watched the parents walk to the bed.

Hermione saw her son face and fell on his bed. "My baby, my little boy," She moved his long hair out of his face. She traced his face, his blue eyes that were closed, his long nose, and his lips. There was stubble on his face. A tear fell on his face that made Hermione look up towards her husband. "Why Ron? Why my little boy?" Hermione got up and Ron pulled her into his arms. He held her close as her tears soaked his shirt.

"I don't know, Hermione." They stood there holding each other. Ron looked at his son who looked so much like him. He was only seventeen. He had the hold world in front of him. Why did his son do this? Ron wanted to hurt anyone who hurt him. Hermione broke away from him.

"When can we take his body?" Hermione asked the school nurse.

"As soon as you make arrangements," The nurse said. In all her years here she never had to see this. Hermione nodded. She leaned down to her little boy and kissed him on the forehead. "We love you, Hugo." She grabbed Ron's hand and walked out of the hospital room. She looked back one more time before leaving.

They went back to the headmistress office. The headmistress was still behind her desk. She looked up when they came back in. Hermione looked at McGonagall. "We'll make arrangements for our son." McGonagall nodded. Ron and Hermione started for the fireplace.

"There just one thing I have to ask," They stopped and looked at her. "What do you want to do about his stuff in his room? I can have a house-elf gather his things or you can come and get them later."

"We'll have someone come and get his things," Hermione said. She over and grabbed the guitar case. "We'll take this tonight." McGonagall nodded. Ron and Hermione left through the fireplace.

The next morning, McGonagall sat in her chair at the head table. She watched the students gather in the Great Hall for breakfast looking happy about the new day. She knew she needed to tell him because they were friends of the family. She stood up. The hall got quiet. She took a breath.

"Last night Hugo Weasley jumped off the tower," There was a collective gasp around the room. "His family is making arrangement and we will hold a memorial as soon as we can." McGonagall took her seat again. No one said a word in the Great Hall. "All classes are canceled today." The students headed for their common rooms.

?

At the Weasley house, Hermione and Ron were getting up. They moved slowly. "We have to tell the family," Hermione said as she put on some clothes. "Harry and Ginny wouldn't have told them without our permission." Ron nodded. They went downstairs to some coffee and try to eat.

When they got down there, Ginny was making breakfast and Harry was sitting at the table nursing a coffee. When they saw Ron and Hermione come they stopped what they were doing and went to their best friends. Ginny held on tight to Hermione. A fresh batch of tears came to Hermione eyes as she held on to her sister-in-law.

"Lily told us what happen last night. Harry and I are here for you for anything you need." Ginny hugged her brother, who was still silent. Hermione wiped the tears away from her face.

"We have to tell the family but I want to tell Rose first." Harry handed her a cup of coffee.

"Lily went to get her. They should be here soon. Take a seat and try to eat something." Hermione and Ron took a seat at the table. Hermione saw an image of her son sitting at the table when he was five and he finished coloring a picture. He told her to hang it on the wall so Daddy could see when he got home.

Hermione smiled and saw that Ginny had put a plate in front of her. She took a couple of bits before the floo went off and Rose came running in the room. Behind her was her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy and Lily. There was a worried look on Rose's face.

"What is going on, Mum, Dad?" Rose placed her hands on the chair in front of her.

"Take a seat, Rose." Ron told his daughter. Rose took a seat when she heard the seriousness in his voice. Scorpius took a seat next to her.

"Rose, I hate to tell you this but last night Hugo committed suicide by jumping off the Astronomy tower." Hermione told her. Rose jumped out of her chair.

"No, Hugo wouldn't do that." She looked at her parents waiting for her that this was joke but it wasn't. Rose fell into her chair; Scorpius wrapped his arms around her as the tears started. He ran his arm up and down her back.

"We're sorry Rose," Hermione was trying not to cry again. Rose looked at her mother with red eyes. Rose got out of Scorpius' arms and went to her parents. They gathered in a hug. They stood that why for a little bit before breaking apart. "Rose, can you and Lily go and get his things from school while your father and I tell the rest of the family." Rose nodded. She kissed Scorpius before Lily and her left through the floo. Scorpius left to go and tell Rose's boss that she wouldn't be coming for a while. Ron and Hermione with Ginny and Harry headed to tell the family.

They went to the Burrow where Molly and Arthur were enjoying retirement. They looked up when they saw their children there. They didn't ask when Harry got on the floo and called everyone over. The house was soon paced with everyone expect for Rose and Lily. They were talking as if nothing bad was happening until Ron cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him; he put an arm around Hermione. He took a breath.

"Hugo killed himself last night by jumping off the tower," No one said a word. They didn't know what to say because this wasn't the Hugo they knew. He was a happy boy who loved everyone and everything. He was a Weasley. It took moment for the words to sink in before everyone started to cry. Molly was the loudest. She ran over and hugged Ron and Hermione.

"We'll do everything we can," Molly said. She looked in the faces of her children. Everyone nodded, knowing they were going to be supportive as possible. Soon they were working on the arrangement for the funeral.

?

Rose and Lily went up to the Gryffindor common room to see that it was packed with students, who came to them and said how sorry they were for their lost. Lily and Rose pushed them out of the way as they headed for the boys' dormitories. They went in the room marked seventh years to find the room empty. Lily led Rose to Hugo's bed. Rose looked around and saw the posters on his wall, his favorite quidditch team and his favorite band. Rose reached up and took them down. She rolled them up and gave them to Lily who was organizing his trunk.

They work in silence as they packed Hugo's things. Rose came to the table next to his bed. There were picture of their family. Rose picked one up and it was of Hugo and her, they were laughing about something. He looked so happy in that picture. She took that picture and the rest and handed them to Lily. She opened the drawer and took everything out. It looked like a bunch of paper. Rose was going to give it to Lily when she saw her name on an envelope. She took the envelope and hand the rest of the papers to Lily, who went through them.

Rose opened the letter…

Dear Rose,

If you're reading this…

Rose read the letter. She knew her brother wrote this by his hand writing. Tears came to her eyes. She sat on the bed while reading the letter. Lily came and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around her. Rose handed her the letter and Lily read it.

"I'm going to read this at his funeral." Rose took the letter from her cousin. Lily nodded.

"That's a great idea." Lily looked at the closed trunk. "Are you ready to go?" Rose nodded and put the letter in her pocket. They got up and left Hugo's dorm.

?

The sun was shining for once in England for the day of the funeral. Everyone was in black except Rose and Lily who were in Hugo's favorite color blue. People were gathered around the casket looking at the handsome boy. There were people that didn't even know Hugo. Rose took a seat next to her parents in the front row. Her mum was crying while holding on to her dad. An old wizard got up and said a few words about Hugo. He looked at Rose. "Rose Weasley would like to say a few words about her brother." Rose got up and looked out to the crowd. She saw her family in the first few rows. She saw professors from Hogwarts there. She saw her boyfriend there. She took a breath.

"Hello," Rose started. "My little brother was great at everything he did. I want him to know that I love him and will always. When Lily and I were cleaning out his room at Hogwarts I found a letter from to me that I would like to read." Rose took the letter from her purse.

"'Dear Rose,

If you are reading this, I am dead. I couldn't live another lie. I'm not who you know me as. I didn't want to become a healer; I only did it to make Mum and Dad happy. I really wanted to play my guitar and sing. I know Mum would have said that's not a career. I know you will tell Mum. She probably is crying right now. Tell Mum that I love her but I know her.

Tell Dad I know you were his favorite and I was the mistake that should have never happen. He never wanted me. Tell our aunts and uncles they were great aunts and uncles for us. Tell Lily that I'm sorry and to live because I know she will think it was her fault but it's not. Tell the rest of our cousins I know that they forgot I was here half the time. It's okay. Tell our grandparents that they could never keep track of all of us at one time.

And Rose live your life to the fullest. Love Scorpius with all your heart. You are my sister and you knew what would make me happy. I know you will always remember me when I'm gone.

Love

Hugo.'" Rose looked up and saw that everyone one of her family members were crying. Rose let out a few tears. She looked at the casket. "Hugo, we were wondering why you did this and not tell a soul what was going on in your life. To me you will always be my little brother with his blanket tried around his neck and running around the house in his broomstick underwear." There were chuckles and smiles. "I love you, Hugo." Rose went and sat next to her parents.

They place Hugo under a tree next to his uncle Fred. Everyone placed a flower on his casket before walking away. Rose was the last. All she saw was her brother who was five, seven, ten, thirteen, and seventeen. "Hugo everyone is going to miss you especially me." She walked to where Scorpius was waiting for her. He wrapped an arm around her.

?

Ten years later…

It was the anniversary of his death. Rose walked through the graveyard to her brother's grave. "I come to tell you what's been happening here. Scorpius and I were married eight years ago. We have a five year old and a four year old. We are expecting another one. Lily is married with a new baby. Mum and Dad are working on stopping teens from committing suicide. Everyone misses you, Hugo." Rose walked away. "Hugo, Theo, come on." Two little boys came running to their mother. She grabbed each of their hands and led out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if this made you but I had to write this. Thank you again.-sjt**


End file.
